vignettes d'Imhilien
by benebu
Summary: une série de vignettes mettant en scène Severus et Hermione. Genres et situations sont variés. TRADUCTION des vignettes d'Imhilien.
1. Après la guerre

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : After the war.

Publié dans : yet more drabbles.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Hermione, Harry, Severus, des enfants.

Défi : Guerre, sur grangersnape100

**Après la guerre**

La guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, mais elle avait laissé ses cicatrices : un mari qui ne supportait pas le bruit avait remplacé son grand amour.

Les enfants avaient appris à jouer en silence.

Severin réparait la baguette factice de Lily, émerveillée par le talent de son demi-frère.

Harry avait épousé Hermione et adopté son fils après que Severus soit mort au combat. Elle avait accepté, anéantie, et donné à Harry une fille, et ce qu'elle pouvait d'affection.

Elle aimait ses deux enfants, mais elle regardait Severin avec plus de douceur.

Il avait été sa raison de rester en vie.


	2. Mieux vaut il gagner ou perdre ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : Better to win or loose ?

Publié dans : yet more drabbles.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus/Hermione, Remus.

Défi : Lupin a tout vu, sur grangersnape100

**Mieux vaut-il gagner ou perdre ?**

Rogue se pencha vers Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je vais comprendre ce jeu, je vais gagner la partie… et tu auras un gage. »

Hermione ne se laissa pas impresionner.

« Tu n'as jamais joué au Scrabble. _Je_ vais gagner cette partie, et ensuite… »

Elle eut un sourire diabolique.

« Oui ? » demanda Rogue, beaucoup trop vite.

« J'ai quelque chose de… spécial en tête pour toi, Severus, » dit-elle doucement.

C'en était trop, Lupin quitta sa cachette.

Par tous les dieux, Rogue avait eu l'air de vouloir perdre autant que gagner !

Ses soupçons sur eux deux étaient fondés.

Si quelqu'un pouvait l'Amnésier…

* * *

Ndt :

OK, j'ai inventé un mot. Retenez-le, parce que je vais le réutiliser : Amnésier utiliser le sort d'Oubliettes sur quelqu'un. S'il existait déjà un autre verbe pour le dire, faites-le moi savoir. Et pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi 'Oublietter' ? Juste parce que c'est encore plus moche… benebu


	3. Trahis

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : Betrayal.

Publié dans : it's drabble time again.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus/Hermione, Dumbledore, Harry.

Défi : un problème avec Harry, sur grangersnape100

**Trahis**

Irrité par la convocation, Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore à grands pas. Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'Hermione aussi était là. La septième année avait la tête haute, mais ses yeux étaient rougis.

L'expression de Dumbledore était solennelle, et son ton sans aménité.

« Severus, j'ai entendu de graves allégations vous concernant toi et Miss Granger. »

Harry, l'air défiant et sûr d'avoir bien fait, reçut un regard foudroyant de Severus.

Ils avaient osé faire pleurer son Hermione.

« Potter, » dit-il doucement. Il fut ravi de voir le gamin tressaillir. Méthodiquement, le Serpentard mettait déjà au point ses plans de vengeance.


	4. Une conversation

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : A conversation.

Publié dans : it's drabble time again.

Rating : K

Personnages : Albus, Severus, Hermione.

Défi : Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, sur grangersnape100

**Une conversation**

« C'est un bol d'air frais d'avoir le Professeur Granger parmi nous, » dit pensivement Albus à Rogue alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs.

« En effet, » acquiesça Rogue avec raideur.

« C'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle, » poursuivait Albus.

« A ce qu'on dit. »

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre hier soir aux _Trois Balais_, » ajouta innocemment Albus.

Rogue, stupéfait, aboya avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, « Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! »

De son ton habituel, il présenta immédiatement ses excuses au Directeur.

« Ce n'est rien, mon garçon, ce n'est rien, » le tranquillisa Albus, heureux que son collègue goûte enfin un peu de bonheur…

* * *

Ndt : Albus ? Innocemment ? Mon œil ! benebu 


	5. Aveu

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : An admission.

Rating : K

Personnages : Severus/Hermione.

Défi : 100 mots sur Wiktt.

**Aveu**

Je te dis que je t'aime, Hermione, en espérant que tu sauras voir que derrière mon visage ingrat, il y a un être qui t'aimera jusqu'à la fin des temps, et après encore.

Tu es choquée, tu écarquilles tes grands yeux… Malgré toutes ces fois où je t'ai appelée (à tort !) une gamine idiote, je réalise que c'est moi qui ai été idiot. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur solitaire, pour rien.

Mais tu souris, tu tends la main vers ma joue, doucement, et… je vois que tu _me_ vois.

« Je t'aime, » murmures-tu, et le monde se remet à tourner.


	6. Mauvais numéro

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : The wrong call.

Publié dans : it's drabble time again.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus/Hermione.

Défi : hors de son environnement familier, sur grangersnape100

**Mauvais numéro**

Rogue fusilla du regard le fellytone qui sonnait. Hermione venait de sortir chercher du lait, et ses appareils moldus qu'elle possédait restaient encore mystérieux pour lui.

Cependant, il alla décrocher le fellytone avec prudence.

« Oui ? » dit-il brièvement.

« Bonjour. Je fais un sondage sur les émissions de télévision, » annonça une voix féminine enjouée. Rogue la détesta immédiatement.

La télévision… Oui, cette boite, là.

« Il n'y a que des programmes idiots montrant des imbéciles en train de se diputer sur des iles désertes ! » répondit Rogue avec conviction. « Une perte de temps totale. »

Il raccrocha violemment le téléphone. Ça allait mieux.


	7. De son point de vue

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : His point of view.

Publié dans : it's drabble time again.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus/Hermione, Harry.

Défi : Traître à la lumière, sur grangersnape100

**De son point de vue**

Des années après que le scandale ait éclaté, il aperçut Hermione dans le Chemin de Traverse, et son ancienne colère le reprit immédiatement.

Elle allait bien, elle souriait même à son mari en sortant de la librairie, les bras chargés. Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui les accompagnait parlait à toute vitesse et l'ex Professeur de Potions l'écoutait avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Hermione avait osé épouser le sale bonhomme après ses études – à la surprise générale – et elle était partie avec lui. Aux yeux de Harry, c'était, et ce serait toujours, une trahison de leur camp.


	8. Trahison

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : Betrayal. (aussi)

Publié dans : it's drabble time again.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Hermione, Voldemort, Severus

Défi : Cauchemar, sur grangersnape100

**Trahison**

Le rire froid de Voldemort glaça Hermione jusqu'aux os.

« Une pathétique sang-de-bourbe qui a causé trop de problèmes… Ta bien-aimée mérite une correction, Severus. »

Paralysée de frayeur, Hermione vit un Mangemort masqué faire un pas en avant. Elle reconnut ses yeux noirs.

« C'est vrai, Monseigneur. Elle ne nous sert plus à rien maintenant, » dit tranquillement son amant en approchant d'elle, la baguette levée…

« Non ! » hurla t'elle, pour se réveiller soudain dans les bras rassurants de son mari.

« C'était un cauchemar, la guerre est finie, » murmura Severus à son oreille, les yeux dans le vague.

Lui aussi avait ses cauchemars.


	9. Un chat rusé

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : A cunning cat.

Publié dans : it's drabble time again.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus/Hermione, Pattenrond.

Défi : Pattenrond, sur grangersnape100

**Un chat rusé**

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre autorité sur votre chat, Miss Granger, » aboya Rogue. Elle avait cherché son chat partout dans le quartier général pour le trouver en train de ronronner sous la chaise du Maitre de Potions.

_Saleté de chat_, se disait Rogue.

« Il vous aime, Professeur, » affirma Hermione diplomatiquement.

« Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, » ironisa Rogue, sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme qui serrait son chat contre elle.

_Heureux animal_, se dit-il.

_Mais d'où diable me vient cette idée ?_ se reprit t'il immédiatement.

Pattenrond souriait intérieurement. Sa mission d'entremetteur ne faisait que commencer …


	10. Une autre raison de hair le loup garou

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : Another Reason Why He Loathed The Werewolf.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus/Hermione.

Défi : 'tu es incroyable' sur WIKTT.

**Une autre raison pour lui de haïr le loup-garou.**

Les yeux noirs de Severus lancent des éclairs, maintenant qu'il a fini sa tirade.

Nullement impressionnée, Hermione aussi a le regard brillant quand elle lui répond vivement.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu m'as repoussée, clamant que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient qu'une 'passade adolescente', et maintenant que Remus s'intéresse à moi, tu débarques ici pour m'expliquer qu'il n'est pas pour moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne t'aimera pas comme moi je t'aime ! » finit par admettre Severus, avant de l'embrasser, soulagé que son cœur de glace ait enfin laissé échapper la vérité.

« Severus, tu es incroyable, » murmura Hermione bien plus tard.


	11. petite idiote

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

Titre original : You silly girl

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus/Hermione.

Défi : rupture en 100 mots sur Wiktt.

**Petite idiote**

Tu es choquée et tu me demandes « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit 'c'est fini'. Je suis fatigué de toi, petite idiote. » Après ces mots, je m'éloigne sans regarder en arrière.

Mon âme est plus profondément enchâssée dans l'ombre maintenant, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer, et pas moi, Severus, qui suis amer et brisé à l'intérieur.

Je chérirai toujours les rayons de soleil que tu as fait entrer dans ma vie, mon Hermione, mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à essayer de recoller mes morceaux.

C'est mieux comme ça.

J'essaie de le croire.


	12. Une autre chance

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, mars 2006.

Titre original : Another chance

Publié dans : yet more drabbles II

Défi : apprends-moi sur grangersnape100

**Une autre chance**

Le Professeur Granger – non, Hermione avait le visage fermé quand il l'approcha. Snape savait bien qu'il le méritait.

« Oui ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton froid et un peu blessé.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, » dit-il, guindé.

Hermione était venue lui avouer ses sentiments, et il était resté pétrifié, n'osant croire qu'une femme… qu'Elle lui ait dit des mots si doux.

Elle s'était sauvée en courant.

Maintenant Snape essayait de combler le gouffre qui les séparait en lui prenant timidement la main.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose de l'amour, Hermione, » dit-il un peu brusquement. Il s'adoucit, « Apprends-moi… »

Elle sourit.


	13. La lettre

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, mars 2006.

Titre original : the letter

Publié dans : yet more drabbles.

Défi : Lucius veut Hermione sur grangersnape100

**La lettre**

Au petit-déjeuner, Rogue vit son apprentie devenir blanche de rage à la lecture d'une lettre qu'elle rangea dans sa poche.

Le parchemin était de première qualité, l'écriture soignée, mais le contenu – pour le moins indécent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ? » demanda t'il plus tard.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment avant de lâcher avec mépris, « Lucius veut faire de moi sa maîtresse – je vais lui lancer un sort carabiné ! »

« Il faudra que tu prennes un numéro, » affirma Rogue en serrant son amante dans ses bras.

« Et puis d'abord, ta voix est bien plus sexy, » marmonna t'elle tout contre lui.


	14. Immobile et Silencieux

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, mars 2006.

Titre original : Still and Silent

Publié dans : yet more drabbles II

Défi : je donnerais la main avec laquelle je tiens ma baguette sur grangersnape100

**Immobile et Silencieux.**

Les Médisorcières étaient supposées avoir une attitude professionnelle envers leurs patients, mais Hermione avait le cœur serré quand elle voyait le Professeur Snape étendu, immobile sur son lit.

Un chaudron avait explosé et le Professeur Snape avait été blessé en protégeant un élève.

Personne ne savait quand il se réveillerait… s'il se réveillait.

Et peu de gens semblaient s'en inquiéter.

« Je donnerais la main avec laquelle je tiens ma baguette pour que vous vous réveilliez, » dit-elle tristement. En s'éloignant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sincère.

Snape resta étendu, tranquille… mais sans que personne ne le voie, sa main bougea.


	15. Pas de regrets ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu mars 2006.

Titre original : no regrets ?

Publié dans : yet more drabbles II.

Défi : boutons, sur grangersnape100

**Pas de regrets ?**

Snape était fier de lui en repensant à Hermione. Maintenant Préfète en Chef, ses nouvelles courbes lui avaient procuré le moyen de se venger de cette attitude qu'il n'avait que trop supportée.

Son cœur de Gryffondor avait cru sans réserve à ses mots de désir et lui avait ouvert son lit. Son choc quand il avait ri d'elle ensuite avait été sans prix.

Il ne regrettait rien.

Mais parfois en se déshabillant le soir il se souvenait de la tendresse avec laquelle Hermione avait défait ces mêmes boutons.

Et il se répétait… un peu trop vite… qu'il ne regrettait rien.


	16. Le vainqueur

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, avril 2006.

Titre original : The Victorious One.

Publié dans : 'yet more drabbles'.

Défi : Snape sauve la mise sur grangersnape100

**Le vainqueur**

Le visage de Snape laissait transparaître un triomphe glacé en regardant le corps de Voldemort qui gisait à ses pieds. C'était sa baguette qui avait donné la mort au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Finalement, c'était Snape qui avait tué Voldemort quand celui-ci avait lancé son attaque sur Poudlard, et pas le Gamin-Qui-L'Ennnuyait.

Lui seul avait sauvé la bataille, et il aurait finalement son Ordre de Merlin.

Hermione adressa à Snape un regard de gratitude silencieuse, et il sentit que son cœur se réchauffait.

Prophétie ou pas, aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres n'essaierait de tuer Hermione, sa bien-aimée, sans avoir affaire à lui…


	17. Philtre d'amour

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien.

Titre original : Love Potion.

Publié dans : yet more drabbles.

Défi : 'Draco cause des problèmes' sur grangersnape100

**Philtre d'amour**

Pour la blague, Drago glissa un œuf de mandragore dans le chaudron de Granger .

Il explosa, et une brume argentée se répandit dans la salle. Drago vit alors un long fil rose et brillant entre lui, et une Pansy soudain radieuse.

Horrifié, Drago se répéta qu'il était impossible qu'ils soient des âmes sœurs, non ?

D'autres exclamations surprises lui firent tourner la tête et remarquer la ligne rose entre un professeur Snape figé et une Granger blanche comme un linge… qui rougit alors.

Snape se reprit, la regarda intensément… puis le regard noir, il se tourna vers Drago.

Qui déglutit…


	18. Loin du village dans les nuages

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien.

Titre original : Not Quite Cloud City.

Publié dans : yet more drabbles II.

Défi : réplique de film, sur grangersnape100.

Note : la réplique vient de _L'Empire contre-attaque._

**Loin du village dans les nuages**

Snape avait un rictus mauvais en avançant vers Harry.

« Harry ! Je suis ton père ! » s'exclama moqueusement le Serpentard.

« Noooooon ! » cria Harry

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le stress que lui causait la bataille finale devait être pire que ce qu'elle croyait, si elle se mettait à rêver d'une fin à la Star Wars.

Epuisée, elle pensa que Harry ne s'arrêterait pas à Voldemort, qu'il n'aurait pas de repos avant d'avoir trouvé Snape… et qui savait comment ça se terminerait.

Leurs preuves montraient que Snape était mauvais depuis le début… mais son cœur espérait qu'il était du côté de la Lumière.


	19. Révélation

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien. Celle-ci n'est pas encore disponible ailleurs que sur grangersnape100. Laissez-moi un message si vous voulez lire l'original.

Traduction benebu, octobre 2006.

Titre original : Revelation

Défi : Apparence modifiée.

**Révélation**

Une fois encore, des événements mystérieux se produisaient à Poudlard. Snape était persuadé que Potter et ses amis en étaient la cause.

Sous l'apparence d'un élève quelconque, il alla les espionner. Ils étaient près du lac, un sort lui permit de les entendre tout en gardant ses distances.

« …je parie que Snape est derrière tout ça, » entendit-il Potter affirmer, ce qui le contraria beaucoup.

« Tu fais toujours porter le chapeau à Snape ! » lui reprocha Hermione.

« Et toi tu le défends toujours, Hermione. Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ? »

« Non ! » répondit Hermione rapidement… bien trop rapidement.

_Elle l'est_, réalisa Snape avec stupeur.


	20. Espièglerie d'Halloween

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien, publiée sur grangersnape100 le 2 octobre 2006.

Traduction benebu, octobre 2006.

Titre original : Halloween Mischief.

Réponse au défi 'Fête d'Halloween'.

**Espièglerie d'Halloween**

Hermione s'amusait bien lors de sa dernière fête d'Halloween avec ses amis, dégustant son repas.

Cependant, la Préfète en Chef remarqua combien Snape paraissait loin de tout le monde, picorant dans son assiette sans conviction.

Quand, les yeux plissés, il croisa son regard, Hermione ne put résister à l'envie de lui faire un clin d'œil.

_Comment osait-elle se comporter de la sorte_ ? grommela Snape intérieurement. _Il allait… il allait se demander comment faire pour qu'elle le fasse encore_, lui murmura une petite voix.

Minerva se demanda si Snape n'avait pas de problème en voyant qu'il avait soudain les joues rouges.


	21. Coincée !

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien._

Titre original : no escape

Publié sur : grangersnape100

Défi : attrapée/surprise

**Coincée !**

Snape patrouillait la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, les yeux plissés.

Hermione, sous une Cape d'Invisibilité empruntée, se tenait dans un recoin, osant à peine respirer.

Snape pointa brusquement sa baguette vers elle, et annonça de sa voix de velours, « Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher de moi, Miss Granger. _Accio Cape !_ »

Les joues rougies et le regard fier, la Préfète en Chef se demandait comment il avait su qu'elle était là.

Le regard de Snape brilla, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait. « Vous n'avez pas fait de bruit, mais votre… parfum est inimitable. Retenue avec moi, demain à vingt heures. »


	22. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien._

Titre original : Any Excuse Will Do.

Publié dans : Yet more drabbles.

Réponse au défi : Quelle surprise de vous rencontrer, sur grangersnape100

**Toutes les excuses sont bonnes**

« Miss Granger… quelle surprise de vous trouver ici, » annonça la voix soyeuse de Snape, la trouvant au fond de la bibliothèque. « Et après le couvre-feu, en plus. Retenue, demain, vingt heures. »

« J'ai la permission d'être là, » contra Hermione, sans se retourner.

« Impertinente… deux retenues, dans ce cas, » susurra Snape, le souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

« Tu veux me… séduire deux fois dans la semaine ? » demanda Hermione, badine.

« Une objection ? » demanda son amant, crispé.

« Non, » le détrompa t'elle, s'appuyant contre lui, dos tourné. Il l'enlaça.

« Vingt points pour Gryffondor, » murmura Snape à son oreille. « Mon lit est trop vide sans toi. »


	23. Tentation

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien._

Titre original : Temptation

Publié : sur grangersnape100.

Réponse au défi : mon cœur bat pour l'Ordre.

Note de la traductrice : parce que je suis sûre que fatalement quelqu'un va faire la remarque, j'avoue : celui-ci fait moins de 100 mots. Mais c'était également le cas de l'original. Et puis, ça lui va très bien, à mon avis.

**Tentation**

Les mots murmurés par Snape alors qu'il tournait autour d'elle étaient raisonnables. Tentants, même.

« L'Ordre ne voit en toi que ton intelligence, Hermione, et tes amis récoltent toute la gloire. »

Hermione regardait le Mangemort d'un œil noir, ignorant ce qui lui restait d'affection pour lui.

« Avec nous, tu serais appréciée… et récompensée, » continua Snape, persuasif, ses yeux noirs caressant presque sa silhouette.

« Tu sais bien que mon cœur ne bat que pour l'Ordre, » rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Snape lui sourit. « Menteuse, » affirma t'il tranquillement.


	24. Réunion de famille

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien.

Titre original : A Family Gathering

Réponse au défi 'visite familiale' sur grangersnape100

**Réunion de Famille.**

Hermione lut dans le maintien de Severus ce que son regard ne trahissait pas.

« Si ta famille nous a invités, alors nous irons. »

Hermione retint un soupir. Severus avait appris à se détendre avec elle, mais il était mal à l'aise avec sa famille, même s'il y était bien accepté.

Severus regarda Hermione. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer que les réunions de _sa_ famille avaient été des moments sombres pendant lequel chaque mot comptait ? La famille d'Hermione était si… exubérante parfois.

_Peut-être que cette fois il saura se détendre_, pensa Hermione.

_Peut-être que les choses iront mieux cette fois_, espéra Severus.


	25. Ho ho ho ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien.

Titre original : Ho ho ho?

Réponse au défi 'Santa Severus' sur grangersnape100.

**Ho ho ho ?**

« C'était votre idée, Professeur Granger, » grommela Snape, arrêtant Hermione dans un couloir. « Vous avez suggéré à Minerva que je joue le Père Noël ! Encore un complot Gryffondor ! » Il était tellement en colère qu'Hermione eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, » lui assura solennellement Hermione. « Mais je suis sûre que plus d'une femme sera ravie de s'asseoir sur vos genoux. »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Y compris vous-même, Professeur ? »

Hermione eut la surprise de sentir ses joues rougir « Hum… »

« Je ne manquerai pas de vous demander si vous avez été vilaine… ou gentille, » lui murmura Snape.


	26. Avant, tu m’aimais

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

Titre original : once you loved me.

Réponse au défi : le côté sombre d'Hermione, sur grangersnape100

**Avant, tu m'aimais**

Le visage figé, Severus, secrètement rentré plus tôt à la maison, dissimulait sa douleur d'entendre sa femme gémir et soupirer dans les bras d'un autre derrière la porte de leur chambre.

Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine de lancer un sort de Silence.

Elle était devenue une étrangère impitoyable. Malgré ses efforts pour la reconquérir, son ancienne épouse aimante n'existait plus.

Severus fit voler la porte en éclats. La peur succéda à la surprise chez Hermione quand il pointa sa baguette sur elle, ignorant l'amant.

Avec une pointe de méchanceté, il demanda, « Alors, on ne dit plus 'bonsoir, chéri' ? »


	27. Ce que peut faire une médaille

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, la vignette a été écrite par Imhilien.

Réponse au défi 'Snape reçoit une médaille', sur grangersnape100.

**Ce que peut faire une médaille.**

Combien les attitudes envers lui avaient changé maintenant qu'il avait cette médaille pour services rendus pendant la guerre, se disait Snape avec mépris.

Avant, on le tolérait, mais on ne l'aimait pas. On ne voulait pas de lui.

Maintenant, les gens cherchaient des prétextes pour venir le voir, espérant qu'un peu de l'éclat de sa médaille rejaillirait sur eux. Combien tout cela était faux.

« Professeur Snape ? »

Encore une, ironisa intérieurement Snape, en se retournant. C'était Miss Granger, réalisa-t-il, la dévisageant presque quand il vit que la chaleur de sa voix, celle de ses yeux alors qu'elle le félicitait…

Etaient sincères.


	28. Le Calendrier

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. La vignette a été écrite par Imhilien. J'ai traduit._

Titre original : The Calendar

Réponse au défi : fluff de Mangemort sur grangersnape100.

**Le Calendrier**

« Il y a un calendrier des Mangemorts ? » demanda Hermione, prudemment.

« Oui. Il est destiné à une clientèle triée sur le volet, » répondit Lucius, très urbain. « Notre Seigneur a présidé à sa création. Nous pouvons rester habillés, et les chanceux illustrent plusieurs mois. Bella donne beaucoup dans le cuir, cependant, » ajouta-t-il.

Hermione se retourna vers Severus. « Tu as participé ? » s'enquit-elle.

« On m'en a persuadé, oui, » confirma-t-il.

Lucius renifla. « Severus se contente de se tenir là et de foudroyer l'appareil du regard – et il a plus de succès que moi, alors que mes cheveux sont plus beaux. »

Severus sourit, content de lui.


	29. Rien qu'un geste

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette d'Imhilien._

Titre original : A Small Kindness.

Initialement publié dans : Yet More Drabbles.

**Rien qu'un geste.**

Après coup, Snape se dit que rien n'avait changé, qu'il trouvait toujours Miss Granger ennuyeuse.

Mais faire ce qu'il avait fait pour elle avait été un choix…

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs avait trouvé Hermione profondément endormie dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque glaciale du Square Grimmaud. Le feu s'était éteint depuis longtemps, et elle avait laissé échapper un petit soupir satisfait quand le Serpentard avait posé sur elle rapidement mais avec douceur une cape qui traînait là.

Certaines nuits, quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Snape repensait à ce soupir.


	30. Sans regrets

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

Titre original : Into the fire.

Réponse au défi 'Babylon 5' sur grangersnape100

**Sans regrets.**

Hermione triait des papiers quand une vieille photo d'elle et Ron glissa de la pile.

Comme elle semblait joyeuse à l'époque ! Ron, lui, levait vers elle un regard presque coupable. En y repensant, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise de le trouver au lit avec une autre peu de temps après.

De façon inattendue, c'était Severus qui l'avait aidée à recoller les morceaux.

Hermione leva ensuite les yeux vers le cadre contenant une photo d'elle et Severus. Il lui rendit ce regard, attentif, et eut un petit sourire.

Hermione lui rendit ce sourire, et jeta la vieille photo au feu.


	31. Un peu plus au chaud

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

Réponse au défi : 'l'hiver le plus froid' sur grangersnape100.  
Titre original : Somewhere Warmer

**Un peu plus au chaud.**

Un soir, entendant frapper à sa porte, le professeur Granger y trouva le Professeur Snape, recouvert de nombreuses couches de vêtements noirs, mais apparemment toujours gelé.

« C'est l'hiver le plus froid que j'aie jamais vu, » aboya-t-il.

« Oui, » convint Hermione.

« Et ça n'aide pas d'avoir des quartiers situés dans les cachots, » poursuivit-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus chaud, » commenta Hermione, pensive.

La voix de Snape se fit plus basse. « D'un autre côté, tes quartiers sont bien chauds… »

« C'est vrai, » concéda aimablement Hermione.

« Tu vas me faire supplier ? » demanda Snape, froidement.

« Entre d'abord te réchauffer, » proposa Hermione à son amant.


	32. Nos peurs cachées

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

Titre original : Hidden Fears  
Réponse au défi Epouvantard sur grangersnape100.

**Nos peurs cachées.**

Le visage fermé, Snape ouvrit la porte du placard dans lequel un Epouvantard avait osé se cacher.

Hermione se glissa dans la pièce, visage méprisant et regard dédaigneux. « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai épousé ? Hideux, repoussant… je déteste que tu me touches. »

Snape blêmit avant de faire disparaître l'Epouvantard avec colère… et amertume. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était ce qu'Hermione pensait.

« Souviens-toi qu'ils jouent simplement sur tes peurs, » lança tranquillement Hermione depuis la porte.

Il se retourna, ne trouvant que de l'amour dans les yeux de la véritable Hermione.

« Jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir demandé de m'épouser, Severus. »


	33. Problème partagé…

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

Titre original : Double Trouble.

**Problème partagé…**

Severus éternua. Sa peau déjà pâle semblait assurément blafarde.

« C'est de ta faute si nous avons pris froid, Hermione, » marmonna-t-il.

Hermione, assise à côté de lui dans leur lit, se moucha. L'hiver avait été plus froid que d'ordinaire, et pour une fois ils s'étaient tous les deux enrhumés quasiment au même moment.

« Pardon, mais tu as été le premier à tousser la semaine dernière, » fit-elle remarquer.

Snape essaya le dédain. « J'avais quelque chose dans la gorge, madame. »

« C'est ce que tu dis, » contra Hermione d'un ton sucré.

« Horrible épouse sans le moindre respect, » grommela Severus.

Ils éternuèrent tous les deux.


	34. A chaque problème sa potion

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien_.

Titre original : A Potion For Every Problem  
Réponse au défi : Potion du Pyrée sur grangersnape100.

**A chaque problème sa potion.**

Tout le monde avait été surpris qu'Hermione épouse Snape, mais comme leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre semblaient forts, les doutes s'étaient finalement estompés.

Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans les yeux de Snape alors qu'il écoutait Hermione bavarder dans leurs quartiers. Un vieux livre de sorts disait que la potion du Pyrée réchauffait les cœurs froids, et après qu'Hermione ait osé repousser ses avances, une goutte généreuse de potion dans son verre avait rapidement transformé son dégoût en amour.

Si une part d'Hermione réalisait qu'elle était ensorcelée, eh bien, elle finirait par comprendre qu'il ne voulait que son bien après tout…


	35. La porte noire

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

Titre original : The Black Door.  
Réponse au défi : derrière les portes closes.

**La porte noire.**

Quand elle était revenue à Poudlard en tant que Professeur, Hermione avait essayé d'être polie avec Snape, pour se retrouver en butte à des mots cassant et des yeux noirs hostiles. Pourtant parfois, elle le voyait jeter un regard vers elle, quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas. Il était toujours aussi complexe… comment le convaincre de la laisser entrer ?

Une nuit, Hermione rêva d'un mur de pierre imposant, avec une porte noire poussiéreuse qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

Un plumeau apparut dans sa main, et elle épousseta résolument la porte. Refusant de s'ouvrir, celle-ci disparut bientôt sous d'épaisses toiles d'araignées.

&&&&

Hermione secoua son plumeau, et débarrassa rapidement la porte des toiles d'araignées (déposant avec soin les araignées plus loin). La porte refusa de s'ouvrir, et un lierre épais grimpa dessus.

Un sécateur apparut dans sa main, et elle coupa le lierre. La porte ne fit rien cette fois… mais elle refusait toujours de s'ouvrir.

Elle soupira et appuya une joue contre la porte. « S'il vous plaît… » demanda-t-elle doucement.

La porte noire sembla tressaillir… et ensuite, de façon infinitésimale, elle s'entrouvrit.

Le lendemain, quand elle surprit Snape à la regarder, elle lui sourit. Il se raidit… puis, lentement, inclina la tête.


	36. Pendant la nuit

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

**Titre original** : In the Night.  
**Réponse au défi** : 'Réparer un cœur brisé', sur grangersnape100

**Pendant la nuit.**

Des jours après la fin de la Bataille Finale, Severus se réveilla durant la nuit en entendant Hermione sangloter doucement à ses côtés, bien qu'elle lui tourne le dos.

« Hermione, » appela-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé, se pressant doucement contre elle, sachant qu'elle pleurait la mort de ses amis. Le coût de la victoire avait été élevé…

Hermione renifla et se retourna vers lui.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement son visage baigné de larmes.

Severus savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui seul à recoller son cœur brisé, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer.


	37. Même la poussière et Snape

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original :** Even Dust And Snape.  
**Réponse au défi** 'Mal du Pays' sur grangersnape100

**Même la poussière et Snape.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet endroit m'ait manqué autant ! » s'écria Hermione, sincère, traversant un couloir de Poudlard. Après l'ennui insondable de cette conférence, même voir les élèves chahuter était un soulagement.

« En effet, Professeur… comment est-ce que chaque pierre, chaque grain de poussière ne vous aurait pas manqué ? » Snape, derrière elle, parlait de sa voix profonde mais caustique.

Hermione se retourna. L'énervant sorcier faisait de son mieux pour lui lancer des piques dès qu'ils se croisaient.

« Très juste, Professeur, » répondit-elle, doucereuse. « Pendant une seconde, même vous vous m'avez manqué. »

Elle chérirait longtemps le souvenir de son visage interloqué.


	38. La robe

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire d'Imhilien._

**Réponse au défi :** 'petite robe noire' sur grangersnape100.  
**Titre original :** The Dress.

**La robe.**

Quand Snape lui ouvre la porte, Hermione s'amuse de l'air stupéfait qu'affiche son visage pâle. Après tout, elle voulait être belle pour leur rendez-vous.

Il retrouve rapidement l'usage de la parole.

« Quel genre de vêtement est-ce que vous portez, si je puis demander ? » interroge-t-il, un tic nerveux au visage.

« On appelle ça une petite robe noire, » explique Hermione, une étincelle dans le regard.

« Très petite, si vous voulez mon avis, » marmonne-t-il, mais ses mains se sont avancées pour errer au dessus des épaules d'Hermione, comme s'il attendait le bon moment pour la toucher.

Ses mains se posent, et ils s'embrassent.


	39. La Mission

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original :** The Mission  
**Réponse au défi** 'Leçons de séduction' sur grangersnape100

**La Mission**

Snape s'était préparé avant sa mission. Il s'était lancé à lui-même un Sortilège de Glamour qui lui assurait que personne ne le reconnaîtrait en tant que Severus Snape en le voyant.

Mais quand même, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il approcha de la librairie et y entra les yeux plissés, mais personne ne le remarqua.

Il lança un rapide Sortilège de Repérage, et son corps fut gentiment attiré par une certaine étagère.

Le triomphe et l'espoir se mêlèrent sur son visage quand il parcourut l'étagère et trouva le livre idéal – _Stratégies Sensationnelles pour Séduire votre Sorcière !_

Professeur Granger, pensa-t-il. _Hermione._


	40. Plongée dans l'obscurité

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Réponse au défi** 'étoile' sur grangersnape100  
**Titre original :** The Dark Room

**Plongée dans l'obscurité.**

Hermione s'assit une fois encore au chevet du Professeur Snape, dont les yeux noirs regardaient dans le vide sans rien voir.

S'il n'avait pas parlé depuis que les Guérisseurs l'avaient trouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, le héros présentait toujours d'infimes signes de vie.

Sainte-Mangouste avait tout fait pour lui rendre la santé… sans résultat, jusque là.

Elle détestait le savoir seul dans le noir… le soir venu, elle lança un sort avant de dire au revoir.

Dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, des étoiles luisantes et scintillantes tournaient lentement au plafond.

Le Professeur Snape battit des paupières pour les observer.


	41. Celui que j'ai choisi

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Réponse au défi** 'nuit de noces' sur grangersnape100.  
**Titre original :** The Right One for Me...

**NdT :** je n'ai pas eu le cœur de couper dedans pour arriver à 100 mots _~benebu._

**Celui que j'ai choisi**

Dans une superbe robe blanche, Hermione entre dans leur nouvelle chambre à coucher portée par Ron. Son sourire est sincère – elle a fait le bon choix.

Elle essaie de ne pas penser à Severus, à son air blessé et en colère quand il est parti. Il a quitté le pays pour aller on ne sait où.

Severus avait voulu devenir plus qu'un ami, mais elle n'avait pas pu. L'amour de Ron est sans risque, elle peut compter dessus… après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle apprécie la sécurité.

Quand Ron la dépose sur le lit, elle remarque que ses yeux semblent plus sombres, presque noirs.

Hermione cille, et Ron est juste Ron. Bien entendu.


End file.
